The present inventions are related to monitoring movement, and in particular to systems and methods for extending the service life of a monitoring device.
Large numbers of individuals are currently housed in prisons. This represents a significant cost to society both in terms of housing expense and wasted productivity. To address this concern, house arrest systems have been developed for use by less violent offenders. This allows the less violent offender to be monitored outside of a traditional prison system and allows the offender an opportunity to work and interact to at least some degree in society. The same approach is applied to paroled prisoners allowing for a monitored transition between a prison atmosphere and returning to society. House arrest systems typically require attaching a monitoring device to a monitored individual that must be periodically recharged. Such recharging interferes with the operation of the device, and at times failure to recharge results in a temporary failure of the device.
Thus, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for more advanced approaches, devices and systems for individual monitoring.